Her Summer Secret
by mamamvs
Summary: At the age of 23, Marinette Dupain-Cheng spends her last month of summer back in her home city of Paris. While her first day back, she meets a man named Adrien Agreste. While getting to know him, she soon falls in love with the blonde man. Soon after, Marinette's classes pick up at University of Paris. However, she sees Adrien once again only as her fashion design professor.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **Miraculously Sweet**_

The cardboard boxes were sprawled on the pink carpet. A quiet exhale was heard as another box was placed on the floor. Marinette lifted her back and stood tall laughing to herself. Moving from China wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but Marinette followed her parents to Paris. Of course, she had picked out the college she wanted to go to once she was told they were moving to France. They had lived there once before, but Marinette was just a little girl then. Deep down Marinette didn't want to be far from her parents. She loved helping them out in the bakery they had once owned. On the other hand, she knew that she would have to move to away from them to continue on her path to be a fashion designer. Marinette had always creative with her ideas on making hats, scarfs, and other clothing. It was her passion and she knew that it was a great way for her to make money. Marinette pulled her phone and looked on the screen that glowed for her. The time was 4:30 and not a single notification had come in. It was for the best after all, she did want to get everything done as soon as possible. Pushing her phone back into her pocket, Marinette lifted a smaller box and set it atop of a taller one. Marinette rolled her eyes, only now realizing how many things she truly had. A sudden knock was heard at the door and soon opened once Marinette had looked its way. A woman with reddish-brown ombre hair stepped in the room and smiled gently.

"Hi there, I'm assuming you are my roommate?" the girl said as she closed the door behind her.

"Ahh, yes! I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng and you are?" Marinette questioned her. The girl giggled to herself and smiled at Marinette.

"I am Alya Cesaire, I can tell we are going to get along just fine!" Alya said cheerfully. Marinette smiled at Alya's kindness. Alya strolled over to their couch and set her stuff atop of it. She wiped her forehead of the sweat that had formed. Alya sighed and turned to Marinette, who had only moved her boxes in herself, and smiled once more.

"I know they are both pretty small, but we can figure out what to do with our extra belongings later on. So which room would you like?", Alya questioned. Marinette didn't get much of a chance to looked over the rooms. So instead of replying to Alya, she quickly glanced in each room and found that the second one would be hers.

"I'll take the room on the left. I'm glad we do not start classes for another month." Marinette clarified, for she knew that she wanted to get used to the area and campus. Marinette snapped out of her thoughts when Alya passed her vision. Realizing that she needed to move her stuff into the room she had picked. Marinette rotated to find which box to move first. She looked at the box with the words, 'clothes' and walked over to get it. Marinette trekked into the room, it had a mattress, a bedside table, and a small desk. With the box in hand, she set it on the mattress and rolled her eyes knowing she had more work to do. Marinette strolled to the closet and opened it up by sliding the door to the left. The closet was quite large considering the room size. Dragging the box off the mattress and opening it, she started to hang her shirts on the hangers, which she had brought herself. Her mind had drifted off and started thinking how her first year of college would go. For she knew, Marinette would need a job to have food and everything she needed here in her dorm with Alya. Marinette pulled her favorite shirt out of of the box and smiled. She had this shirt since she was in high school. The shirt was white with pink flowers across the chest. The bluenette hung it up along with the others, but looked down to find all the shirts were now hung in the closet.

"Hey Marinette," Alya called as she opened Marinette's door, "I have to head out for work. You should stop by later! It's called Miraculously Sweet, about a mile from here. Hope to see you there!" She finished, closing the door behind her. Alya's footsteps could be heard scurrying across the floor and out of the front door. Marinette snickered to herself, but she turned slowly looking at her surroundings. She'd have to go out for other things so stopping by Alya's work wouldn't kill her. Marinette smiled softly, turning towards the door and leaving her room. Grabbing her purse and sketchbook, locked the dorm door behind her and pulled out her cell phone. Unlocking it, Marinette went to her maps app and looked up, 'Miraculously Sweet'. Her blue bell eyes scanned the screen seeing the small reviews and stars that have earned.

"Seems like a good place", Marinette said to herself and pulled out her headphones. Listening to her favorite song, she started walking. The sun came into view when she walked out of the building. It was one of those baby-blue skies, not the psychedelic candy-blue nor the washed out grey so characteristic of wintry mornings. For Marinette, the soft warm sun reminded her of her mother's hugs. She had missed her family, even though they weren't so far away. Marinette's parents balled their eyes out when she was leaving hours before. She took a breath of the cool wind when it passed by. She exhaled after seconds had passed and a genuine smile formed on her face. Marinette turned to continue of campus and found herself crossing over the Seine River. Stopping on the bridge, she gazed over the railing to see the large river. The river passed by soft and smoothly. Sounds from the river reminded her of how peaceful the city was for her. She had always loved Paris for as long as she could remember. From the Eiffel Tower to Louvre Museum, the places near her she could always get inspiration for her designs. The whole reason she is in college is to continue her goal to be a big fashion designer. Gabriel Agreste, who is the biggest designer in Paris, is her biggest inspiration since she got into fashion. Meeting him would be a dream come true for Marinette.

Marinette's phone suddenly chimed alerting her that she had arrived at 'Miraculously Sweet'. The small cafe was huddled between two large buildings on either side. It's windows were fogged and emitted a warm glow from within. There was nothing extravagant about the place; it didn't have any fancy pillars or window etchings. It held the warm aroma of a homey business, and Marinette felt drawn to it. The sign was created with golden, cursive letters that hung proudly and gleamed in the sunlight. It gave off a calming aura that relaxed her mind. Marinette started for the door and pulled on the handle enough to open slowly. Entering in, the smell of freshly baked goods infiltrated her nose. There were many customers sitting at a table and two waiting at the counter. Smiling delightfully, Marinette walked up to the counter only to encounter Alya working behind it. Her hazelnut eyes looked up, meeting Marinette's blue belled ones.

"Hey girl, you made it! How was the walk here?" The people next to Marinette scooted aside as Alya finished. Marinette laughed lightly at Alya's reaction.

"What can I get you?" Alya said and leaned over the counter with her hand at the side at her mouth, "It will be on the house, so don't worry about paying". She winked at Marinette and chuckled pulling away.

"Well Miss Alya, I will get…", Marinette started, but soon lost in thought as see looked over the many items on the board above. Her eyes grazed the menu, then stopped once she found the right thing she wanted. "I'll take an iced cinnamon latte with whipped cream", Marinette finished excitedly. Alya looked at her happily and dash to get her friends drink, all while almost slipping and falling on the floor. Marinette rolled her eyes and went over to wait for her drink. About a minute later, Alya handed Marinette her drink.

"Thanks Alya", Marinette said merrily.

"No problem, Girl. go sit and relax. I'm going on break soon", Alya replied and looked to the man next to Marinette, "And here is your hot cinnamon latte, Sir".

"Thank you, but I also had a sandwich too, Ma'am" He said to her.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, it will be right out!" Alya said and hurried to the back. Marinette grinned and sat down at a table that was aside from a window. She pulled out her sketchbook and turned to an empty page. With a pencil that she always carries in her purse, Marinette started to sketch a fedora hat. Yet, she stopped at the outline of the hat and looked out the window next to her. There, she had saw a beautiful Magpie sitting on a sign near by. From its dark black wings and back, to its pearly white stomach. Her eyes suddenly beamed and she quickly looked to her sketch. Marinette started drawing feathers to over the top of it. Her hand moving quickly. A smile formed on her face.

"Umm excuse me… you're in my seat ma'am.." A voice came from above her. Marinette looked up to find a man with brushed-back blond hair and light green eyes. Marinette was mesmerized by the glow in his eyes.

"I ahh… am?" Marinette questioned, not knowing what to say. He had moved his hand to point to the black briefcase that was stuffed in the corner underneath the table. Marinette opened her mouth agape and stumbled to her feet.

The man giggled and sat down. Marinette had turned to stand and leave, but was stopped when he awed. Marinette saw him looking at sketchbook that she didn't grab from the table.

"You're a really good artist" he commented, and looked back at Marinette.

"Ahh.. thank you?" Marinette questioned back, "I just really like fashion… so I was drawing the next dress… I was going to make", she said while studying his face. His cheeks had a rosy tint to them. He had a silly smile plastered on his face. His light green eyes fixed on Marinette's sketchbook. Her mouth was open, as if words wanted to come out. None of them were flowing out like she wanted them to. She closed her mouth, not sure what to do.

"You know instead of staring, you could always sit down and talk to me more about this", he said as he pointed to the sketchbook in his hand. Marinette couldn't help but want to sit back down and talk more about her sketch. She was hesitant at first, but slowly sat down across from the seat she was once in. Marinette was smiling dorkly, but on the inside she felt like she was going to faint. This handsome man invited her to sit with him, for he wanted to know more about _her_ sketches. No one else had asked her ever about her sketches because they knew of how Marinette thought they were embarrassing to her. Yet to her surprise, this man she had never met before wanted to know more.

"Well… ahhh ummm…" Marinette couldn't come up with a single word to say to the blonde man. She looked to the table unsure, but then quickly looked up, "Your name… ah what is it?" she finally managed to utter out. He laughed and slowly smirked.

"Adrien. It's Adrien Agreste." The man now known as Adrien, replied to her. Her mind went blank, and his name rang in the back of her head. She felt transfixed on his eyes, an ocean of emerald that sucked her in. She felt lost in a daze, the world spinning away as all she could see was this man who appeared like a model. She quickly regained her senses and looked at the book infront of Adrien

"What do you want to know about my sketch?" Marinette said with. Adrien cleared his throat and looked back down at the sketch.

"How about your inspiration for it? What made you want to sketch or maybe make this dress?" He replied to her happily. Marinette started to think why she was inspired at all. Her cheeks turned red and she muttered quietly to herself before speaking out to Adrien.

"I'd have to say my parents. They have been my biggest support to keep going even after multiple failed attempts. I started to like fashion when i was a little girl, so i always just continued on with it" Marinette had stopped to breathed, but soon continued, "I wanted to make the dress because I had just moved into my dorm earlier today and realized that i needed a summer dress for the warm weather right now", She finished.

"So you're going to collage?" Adrien had asked, interested on the subject about her. She nodded in response. "Let me guess, for fashion design right?" he asked her another question once more.

"Yes, i have gotten good at it over the years. I thought since I loved it so much that i should continue and make money off it", Marinette said. Adrien smiled to her and slid her book across the table and back to her. She tilted her head and questioned, taking the book back and closing it before her. Before Marinette could say anything Adrien had stood and walked back over to the counter. A minute later, he came back followed by a bag he had in his hand. Adrien sat back down and slid the paper bag over to Marinette. He smiled at her and nodded her to look in. She opened the bag before her, inside she had found a folded up paper and a warm croissant. Marinette grabbed the paper in the bag and unfolded it, wondering what the paper had on the inside. It read:

 _Would love to get to know you more, Marinette. It's kind ironic that we met._

 _I am big into fashion myself, but it seems that I didn't notice how much time had actually passed since our meeting. Sorry, but have something to attend to. How about we meet up and talk later on today? Here's my number: +33635124_

 _Hope you won't be to mad at me._

 _~ Adrien Agreste_

Marinette had been so focused on note she had in her hand that didn't see that Adrien had left the seat from across her. Her eyes widen in surprise, but soon relaxed when she realized how cute the note she had in her hand was. Marinette hadn't met Adrien, but only about 30 minutes ago. He was so interested her, yet she had no idea who he truly was. On the other hand, he was mysterious to her and she wanted to know more. Her cheeks bright red as she smiled, she stood and waved goodbye to Alya. Leaving the small cafe behind her and heading back to her dorm.

* * *

Adrien sighed resting his head on his hand. His eyes were dull with boredness, he sat listening to his father. At the age of 25, Adrien was still being scolded by his father, whom he hadn't lived with for he last 5 years. Yet Adrien still worked with his father even after he had stopped modeling for him. Now he is working towards being a professor for fashion design. His father Yet his mind had been on the blue haired woman he had met earlier today. Earlier, he was fixed on Marinette's blue-belled eyes. To Adrien, she seemed nervous and yet she was more than happy to tell him about herself. Hopefully, she would reach out to him. Abruptly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Adrien pulled out the cellphone and looked closely at the device in front of him. A notification in the middle of his screen stood out to him. It was a text message, it was a number that wasn't in his phone.

"Who has the number of +33653257? Could it be…" before he finished. He unlocked his phone and read the message sent by the number. He read it slowly and happily. It had read:

 _Hey, it's Marinette :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **You're Beautiful**_

His mind felt like it was a bird soaring through the clouds. Adrien smiled with glee, and soon he went to work on replying to her. Unlocking his phone, Adrien replied to her with a simple, 'Hi'. He was nervous, but of course he was. It's not everyday that he met a beautiful woman that mistakenly sits at his usual table. Although, the idea knowing that it had actually happened made him want to jump for joy. Adrien smiled dorkily at his phone once it had pinged again. Another message from Marinette had been shown on screen. The message was short and sweet but, he was happy to see what the message had said:

 _I'd love to text you more Adrien, but i have to continue unpacking for_ _my dorm. How about we meet up at 6? Miraculously Sweet?_

Adrien looked at the clock. It was 3:51, and he quickly went back to replying. With a short 'Yes, I would love to', and he sent it. His heart felt like it was racing a marathon. In all of his years of life he had never felt his heart beat so happily against his chest. He ran out the door and to his car that sat out in his father's driveway. Once unlocking the car and sitting in the seat, his thoughts came into play the more he thought about Marinette.

"Oh god… what if I mess up? What if I do something embarrassing?" Adrien had said aloud. He shook his head to rid of the thoughts that had flooded his mind. Adrien closed the door of his car and started the engine. As the car smoothly went down the cement road, his thoughts once again came flooding back and drifted off thinking about the blue haired woman. Was is simply fate to me her? The thought trundled through his brain like a train, with no intention of stopping. He knew deep down he would never get a clear answer, unless he plainly kept seeing her. Perhaps then he would get his answer. Adrien hadn't realized, but his own mind had knew the roads so well that he was already at his own home. He stopped the car and parked it perfectly in his driveway. The car door open as keys started to jingle with each movement he had made.

Once the car door was closed, Adrien's feet moved towards the house as he heard the car honk behind him, notifying to him that the car was now locked. Using the key, his front door opened with ease once unlocked. A black cat came running up to him, before he could even finish closing the door. It purred with delight and rubbed against the blondes legs indicating that he was certainly happy to see his owner. Adrien looked down at him and rolled his eyes all while sighing knowing why his cat was being so friendly with him.

"Plagg, the only reason you're being this nice is because you're hungry. I fed you before I left and I wasn't even gone that long!" Adrien whined to Plagg, even though he knew that Plagg would only reply with a loud meow. He exhaled slowly and started dreading to the cat bowl to feed his pestering feline. The black cat followed willingly behind him, marching happily to his food bowl. Ever since Adrien had gotten the green eyed cat, he has done nothing but feed him almost every other hour. He set his keys on the table near Plagg's bowl and bent over to feed the egger cat. As the clock turned to 4, Adrien set off to his room. Only one thing was on his mind, one more hour and he would get to see Marinette. Adrien closed his room door and flopped on his bed, glancing at the open closet. Should he dress nice or keep the same clothes on?

A grunt could be heard as Adrien rose from his foam like bed. His closet was like a whole other small room. Yes Adrien's father was wealthy, but Adrien only had the small house because his father got it for him once he had turned 19. Adrien had been paying for the bills ever since with his side modeling job, but now he had been trying to get a job for the past two months. With no calls returned to him, he had kept modeling for his father. To Adrien, it was a lot of money to model and once he had turned 17, he was getting more money than his father got out of him for it. In the end, the money was good and it kept Adrien afloat, but he knew that he didn't want to always model all his life.

After some time had passed, he had finally picked a black shirt with a white jacket. He would of kept his red flannel on, but he wanted something he was more comfortable with. Glancing at his phone clock once more, the time had read 4:46. Adrien's face went red realizing just how long he was deciding on his outfit and that he was going to see Marinette soon. The thought of speaking to her once more filled his heart with joy. Rushing to find out where his keys were, he tripped and fell over his mischievous feline. He groaned angrily and stood back up before the cat. As if Plagg was mocking him, the cat walked smoothly away and turning his head forward as if he was smirking. Staggering to continue looking for his car keys, he soon found them on the floor next to Plagg's bowl.

"Listen, I know you're mocking me, feline. I am going out, you'll get food when I get back." Adrien snarled at the cat. He quickly picked up the keys and ran out the door, making sure it was locked behind him. After locking it, he ran to his car and fiercely open the door to get it. He started to breathe heavily, while knowing he really didn't have to run, he was just too excited to see Marinette. Adrien started the car and back out of the driveway while listening to the purring of the engine. He was at ease, knowing that he was happy and excited made him want to be like this forever. Adrien couldn't understand was it was about Marinette, but ever since their meeting from hours before, he had a good bubbly feeling in his chest. In his life, he could only ever remember the blandness of modeling. The only good thing were his parents, they fought here and there, but they were always there for Adrien.

His mother, Emilie Agreste, was the happiest part in his life. His father was more strict and stern, still loving and caring. Emilie did everything she could to protect Adrien, nor did she ever want him to model, but she couldn't say no. After all, her own husband at the time was an upcoming famous designer. She did her best to keep Adrien's mood positive and happy. When Adrien had turned 17, his mother had divorced his father for pushing Adrien at such a young age. Here and there he tends to visit her, but he kept the modeling job till get could finish school and get his own job. Adrien couldn't wait to tell his mother about Marinette, that is if they even kept seeing one another. He'd have to wait till to see if they truly did.

Adrien's car had come to a stop and turned slowly into the parking lot of Miraculously Sweet. Parking his car, Adrien sat back knowing he had a few minutes before he would see Marinette. He had felt it, he could feel his heart beat… every single pound in his chest. It was as if he could hear the echo of it in his ears. It was steady, yet quick like the beat of a drum. Oh yes he was freaking out, sweat ran down his forehead. Did he smell okay? Is there anything in his teeth? How's his hair? The questions were endless for him.

5:45 pm, he had no point and sitting in the car anymore. "Time to go in," Adrien had said aloud before opening the door to his car and leaving. His heart pounding rapidly in his chest, for with each step it would go a beat faster. In front of him stood the door, with a small pull it had opened easily like it always had with a little chime from the bell hanging on it. Adrien walked in slowly with a small smile on his face. He was usually here on his own, yet this time he would have someone else with him. The butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he went to sit down at the table he was sitting at hours before. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it seeing if there was anything from Marinette. Nothing had showed. He went to his messages, maybe he should text her. No… he didn't need to be clingy, she would be there, right? Setting his phone face down on the table, he waited patiently. Adrien was definitely worried about almost everything. Would he mess it up? Sure he kept his cool earlier, but that was before he realized she'd actually text him and want to meet up again.

The sound of the bell echoed throughout the café, Adrien gazed up to meet his eyes with her. The world around him felt slow. He was drawn into her eyes. Those big blue-bell eyes generated a feeling like he was looking at the vast ocean on a beach shore. It was like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of happiness. The deeper he looked, the more he loved the color of blue. Her hair was pulled back into a updo bun, perfectly off her shoulders. Not a single strand of hair was loose. She had a dark gray blazer, with rolled up sleeves. Underneath Marinette had on a white shirt with pink flowers and black leaves. With pink rolled up pants and baby pink flats with black bows, Adrien had been in awe. He felt like he had just died and met an angel. She giggled upon reaching the table. Adrien had snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at her. Standing up quickly to meet her.

"Hi again, Adrien", Marinette smiled greatly at him with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Well hello, M'Lady. Please take a seat", Adrien had stood up quickly and pulled out the chair in front of him. Marinette nodded while she had taken the seat. "It's a pleasure seeing you again, I'm surprised you took my offer to text me." He finished after sitting back down in his own seat. Marinette's eyes looked at him with grace, she smiled and laughed.

"What made you want to text me, Marinette?" Adrien questioned her. Marinette eyes lowered, not sure of what to say to him. She didn't really know herself. Marinette tilted her head in question, why did she really? She looked to the side and blushed intensely.

"If I had to be honest, I am uncertain why I did, the excitement maybe? I'm sure I'll find out one day" Marinette had replied to him.

"Why don't we figure that out together?" Adrien questioned, yet on the inside he was freaking out. His mind felt like it was roller coaster, it kept spinning around, but he wasn't getting dizzy. With a mad blush, Marinette nodded and a small shriek came from her when he touched her hand.

"Shall I get us something?" Adrien looked at her and smiled.

"Uhh sure… surprise me", She replied shyly. Adrien stood out of his seat and walked away. Marinette was panicking, yet at the same time she was happy and full of joy. Marinette thought Adrien was a great guy, but she had no idea how she was going to make it through the rest of this date without messing it up. Although, things to be going well so far. To Marinette, Adrien didn't seem like he wanted to leave or as if he was uncomfortable. He smiled and was kind to her, something she quite enjoyed to see someone do for her. She rested her head on her hand she lifted her eyes out the window. It was still sunny with some clouds in the sky. She could feel the warmth of the sun through the window. Marinette closed her eyes to feel the warmth, feeling in a mediating like state.

"Wow…" Adrien came up suddenly, in awe on how Marinette had looked. She looked up at him and quickly straightened up in her seat.

"I'm sorry, I was enjoying the sunlight." She said quickly as Adrien sat down across from her again. Adrien slid over a cup with a sleeve on it.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"It's a cinnamon latte with whipped cream, thought you might have liked it," Adrien said with a pink tint on his cheeks. "I hope that one is okay…" he said, twiddling his thumbs underneath the table. He was still very nervous, not sure of what to even ask about her. But he had to start somewhere and soon. Adrien took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and looked back at Marinette, gazing into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Thank you, Adrien. I actually love cinnamon it's a spice i really enjoy, as odd as that is." Marinette replied with a smile spread across her face. Adrien was in awe, his mouth was open slightly. It was as if the words were stolen right from him. He was speechless, in a complete utter trance.

"Uhh Adrien?" Marinette questioned him. He was faced with reality once more when he heard Marinette's voice.

"Sorry," he apologized to her in a hurry. He straightened up and motioned for her to continue

"You had said earlier that you were into fashion yourself. So my question is, why are you into it?" Marinette asked, wanting his full attention.

"If I have to be honest, I basically grew up with it", he started, "My father is a fashion designer himself. Growing up as his son, I modeled for him until I was 19, it's been about 5 years now i believe", Adrien finished with a sigh.

"Are you planning to continue with it?" Marinette asked another question, all while sipping her latte.

"I want to be able to teach what I know. I mean growing up with it, you learn things about it enough to do it. Even if I was just the model, my father still wanted me to take over his company, but I don't really care for the company" Adrien replied back to her. He glanced over to his side then back to Marinette. "Do you want to be a designer? Your sketch earlier was beyond fantastic", He complimented her.

"Yes actually believe it or not, but I myself moved back here to Paris to go to school to learn more than I already know. Expect, I'm not near as good as I'd like to be." Marinette frowned and looked to the floor. Adrien started to giggle and didn't stop. Marinette huffed, "It's not funny!" she pouted.

"I'm sorry, Marinette. It's just that you think you're not good, but you're sketch was way better than anything my father tried. He maybe one of the best designers out there, but he can barely draw for his life!" He reassured her.

Marinette blushed greatly not expecting the compliments. When was the last time anyone had complimented her? She couldn't think of any answer, nor did she care. Marinette had shifted her chair closer to the table and took another sip of her latte. "How about family? Anyone else besides your dad?" She then asked wanting to know more about him.

Adrien smiled a little, gladly to tell her anything. "Well you already know about my father somewhat, kind of. He is Gabriel Agreste, if you didn't put two and two together", he shyly laughed, not really wanting to talk more about his father. "However, my mother lives about four blocks away from here. She divorced my father when I was 17. I try to visit her as often as I can, she is the best. I have no siblings. How about your family?" He then asked her.

Marinette smiled, "Both of my parents started up their own bakery again here. We owned one while we were in China, but since we moved here because they missed Paris, i went more on my own. We should get something from there sometime!" She said overjoyed, but then realizing that she had just asked Adrien to spend more time with her.

"Are you asking for another date, M'lady?" Adrien smirked, yet also blushed at the same time. Marinette nodded quickly, so she wouldn't regret asking him. Adrien took Marinette's hand and gently kissed her knuckles. Her mouth dropped with shock, then her eyes moved to his green ones. "If it is, i gladly accept", He smirked once more, but on the inside he was freaking out.

Adrien had finished the last of his latte, he then took both his and Marinette's cups and tossed them in the trash, and hurriedly went to sit back down. But before he could say anything else, Marinette's phone had buzzed. She pulled it out of her purse and answered from what seemed like a text. She sighed and glanced up at Adrien, who was eager to know.

"I'm really sorry, but i have to he back to my dorm, Adrien. My roommate Alya needs me back there to move some of our furniture in. I really wish I could stay… How about we go out for lunch at my parents bakery Saturday? Noon?" She had finished, hoping deep down he would say yes. Of course, he nodded while having a large smile plastered on his face.

"Here, I'll walk you out", he said and got up holding his right arm out for her. Marinette happily locked her arm and then walked out of the small café. Adrien had lead her to the parking lot and turned to face her. He stopped, stunned at the view he was seeing. It felt like his breath was stolen from him, He didn't notice that Marinette had taken her hair down, it fell perfectly around her face. Every freckle that was on her face stood out in the prettiest ways. The soft wind blew through her hair freely, and those blue eyes, dark and beautiful, yet also mysterious.

" _You're beautiful_ " He blurted out, yet he smiled gracefully while trying not to freak out. He started leaving and waved goodbye. Leaving Marinette in complete shock and alone in her thoughts on the sidewalk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **You're so sweet, Minou.**_

"I can't believe I called her beautiful! What is wrong with me?!" Adrien sobbed in his pillow. He wasn't really upset that he did it, but he was more embarrassed that he would even say something like that out of nowhere. He knew he wasn't wrong though. Adrien believed she was truly beautiful, he breath of stolen from him, just like his words were. Not being upset but scared that he had embarrassed himself enough to where she wouldn't want to see him again. No… he knew deep down that she wanted to, right? Adrien flipped over and stared at the ceiling, slowly falling asleep. Not before long, he had fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile back at Marinette's dorm, Alya was screaming hysterically. "So wait, you're telling me you met _the_ Adrien Agreste and went on a date with him hours later?!" Alya shrieked and threw her arms up in the air. Marinette blushed a dark red before putting her hand on the back of her neck.

"I have no reason to lie…I mean you did serve him…" Marinette started to tap her foot on the ground. She couldn't believe it had happened either. Especially when at the end, he called her beautiful. Talk about picture perfect. "You may not believe this, but when I went to leave he walked out with me…" Marinette had said.

"What's wrong about that?" Alya questioned her.

"Well, he stopped in his tracks and called me beautiful. Then left waving goodbye to me before I could say anything else," Marinette finished with a seriously red face, she would have looked like tomato if she didn't have facial features. Alya stood in shock at what she had just said, as if she saw a ghost walk right passed Marinette.

"HOLY FU-"

"Alya! Calm down!" Marinette interrupted her, Alya fell to the floor and started to laugh crazily. Marinette sighed, stood up and walked to her room. She needed rest after her long adventurous day. There were still boxes that weren't unpacked and still sat in the corner where they were. Truth be told, Marinette didn't really unpack at all earlier. In reality, she was overly panicking about seeing Adrien. She was nervous and couldn't hold in on how she felt. As soon as she got home, she put the number in her phone. And well, the rest was played out. Marinette laid on her bed, slowly and surely she looked to the ceiling. She let out a happy exhale and smiled to herself. Marinette couldn't think of a better day. Met a man, went on a small date, and even got plans for another one. Marinette was so deep in thought that she wasn't aware her phone buzzing next to her. She picked up the rumbling phone and shrieked when she saw what was on the screen. Adrien's contact showed on screen, which it wasn't a text. He was calling her and Marinette's eyes lit up. But what could he be calling for? Sliding her finger across the screen to answer, she hesitated to speak.

" _Hello?_ " She heard Adrien's voice from the other side. Marinette panicked and squealed. " _Woah are you okay, Marinette?_ " he questioned her.

"Sorry. Yes, yes. Perfectly okay, why did you call? Something happen?" She replied to him, still wanting to know more. There was a gap of silence. Neither of them spoke, just the static that laid peacefully in their ears.

" _I… I couldn't fall asleep…_ " His voice came out afraid and scared. " _I just had a nightmare is all… and I am sorry I called you… It's just that I had an amazing night with you… it made me happy… so i thought calling you would make me feel better…_ " he finished with a sniffle as loud as a mouse. Marinette didn't know what to say to him. Should she tell him he will be okay? Or ask about what the nightmare was about? No, not that. The last thing he probably didn't want to do was talk about it.

"I can stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep, okay?" Marinette responded after minutes had passed. Still hearing the sniffles from Adrien over the small speaker that was next to her ear. "We can talk about whatever you want to get your mind off this nightmare okay?" She said quietly and closed her eyes, awaiting for an answer.

" _Thank you… Marinette…_ " Adrien softly whispered through the phone. " _You made my whole day better and i couldn't have asked for a better day… I'm really sorry that I called you so late…_ " he finished with sniffles. Marinette blushed lightly and smiled to herself.

"Do you… do you want to go on a boat ride tomorrow afternoon?" Marinette asked shyly. Whether he said yes or no, she still wanted to make him feel better. After all, he did call her to forget about the nightmare he had. She heard shuffles through the phone speaker, "Adrien?" she questioned him. No response. Marinette sighed slowly and opened her eyes, only for them to meet the darkness of her dorm room. Marinette giggled and ended the call, only to tap on her messages and send a text to her sleeping beauty.

* * *

Soft bed sheets sprawled across the bed, and the morning light trickled in through the blinds. Awakening the man that was laying gently on the bed, who had been in a light slumber. He groaned as the light laid upon his closed eyes.

"Listen world, I know you want me to wake up, but I'm not having it." Adrien said and turned over facing the opposite way. He made a groaning noise as Plagg jumped on him, "Get the hell of me you stupid cat…" he mumbled loudly into the pillows. "It's like you want me dead…" He mumbled once more. He sighed and sat up slowly and stretched his arms above his head. Watching as the sneaky cat hurried off the bed and out of the room. Adrien moved his arms back down, he rubbed his eyes, and he tried to wake up. He stood up and headed to his kitchen, opening the fridge once he got there. He took a hold of the milk carton and twisted the cap off. Bringing the jug to his lips, he gulped down some. The cold feeling ran down his throat, feeling it hit his empty stomach.

He sighed loudly and put the milk away. Adrien walked tiredly around the house, finding Plagg's empty bowl. Of course, the black cat was laying next to the bowl purring continuously. Adrien could only roll his eyes upon seeing the lazy feline. He stopped at the cat and kneeled placing his hand on the cat and moving it slightly, making Plagg purr louder. He dug into a plastic bin that was placed underneath the table, scooped out food and poured it into his bowl. Plagg scurried to the bowl, meowing after the sound. Adrien smiled slightly, and went back into his bed room. Heading to his closet, he pulled out a black jean jacket, a gray shirt, dark blue pants, and boots. One of his favorite outfits was this one. He felt more free. Rebellious, even if he didn't live with his father.

He tossed his dirty clothes atop of his hamper and grabbed his phone. Seeing an unread message from Marinette. _What does she have to say? Oh god._ Adrien's face flushed red once he remembered that he had called her hours before because he had a nightmare. He quickly unlocked his phone and stared at it. Then scream loudly, scaring Plagg that was down the hallway.

"AHHH, OH MY GOD." He shrieked, having it echo throughout the house. He was sweating now. _I can't believe I fell asleep on her last night. Oh god I'm an idiot._ Adrien's gaze didn't leave the screen. He was so happy and excited that he was frozen in place.

 _Hey, you fell asleep when I asked you something last night._

 _But, I am free all day tomorrow. If you are too, let's go for a boat ride. I'll get us some pastries_

 _from my parents bakery. Does 7 sound good for you?_

Adrien was smiling ear to ear at this point. This girl was just getting better and better. After he snapped out of the trance he was in, Adrien replied as quick as he could without freaking out at the same time.

 _Yes of course! I would love to spend my day with you M'Lady!_

 _Where would you like to meet?_

Hitting the send button, Adrien started to jump up and down. This was it! Another day with Marinette. He was thrilled that even his toes were dancing with glee. Seconds later, his phone was vibrating powerfully in his hands. The caller was his best friend, Adrien smiled and answered the call.

"Hey Nino, what's going on?" Adrien broke the silence in his own room.

" _Hey dude,_ " Nino's voice rang through the phone. " _I called to see if you wanted to hang out today?_ "

"Ah, Nino I'm sorry. I am not sure that I can. Remember that girl I told you about last night?"

" _Let me guess before you say anymore. You've got a second date with her?_ "

"Yes I do! Oh man, I'm so nervous. Like my hands are sweaty and gross and I'm pretty sure my face is all red and-"

" _Adrien, dude. Calm down."_ Nino cut Adrien off some spilling more words out of his mouth.

"Yeah yeah. I am just like happy, but nervous at the same time… Is that a good thing?"

Adrien's left arm fell to his side in disappointment. Should he feel this way? Of course he was supposed too, right? No, no… they have only known each other for two days now. Even though Adrien had already began thinking about them getting married and having three kids. _Oh, shut up! Stop thinking so far ahead, Agreste._ Adrien sighed heavily. He had another day with Marinette. He would have a good day.

" _Dude, hello?_ " Nino called through the phone speaker, which was still up to Adrien's ear. The blonde snapped out of his thoughts, only to find himself still on the phone with his best friend.

"Sorry, Nino. I was umm… I was just thinking about Marinette… She's really great. We are meeting at 7 tonight. I don't know what to wear..."

"I don't think you've ever been head over heels for someone. Well, I won't keep you any longer, but give me like 5 minutes and I'll be over to help!" As Nino finished, Adrien could feel Nino's smirk through the phone.

"Wait what-." Adrien said in shock as the called ended. His phone dinged and he pulled the phone away from his face to see a message.

 _Pont Alexandre III :)_

* * *

As seven o'clock striked, Adrien sat leaning and waiting on the bridge. As night deepened, random lights of fireflies blinked more frequently until the canopy below, billowing in dark waves, sparked with benign, green embers under a star-speckled sky. Adrien starred at the sky above him in awe. The city lights looming over, still the light of the sky was more powerful. It was 7:30, Marinette was still not in sight. _Maybe she isn't coming…_ His heart sank and his anger flared. He knew that it what too good to be true. He was never good enough from what it seemed. _Marinette is too good for me…_ His thoughts getting heavier with each word that spilled into his fragile mind. He balled his fist, all while leaving reddish nail marks on his palm. Adrien's breath hitched, feeling a hand that was placed on his shoulder.

"Hey Adrien," She started, "Sorry I am late! My parents kept me over a little bit." Marinette's breath was shaky from trying to get there as soon as possible. Adrien's eyes quickly glanced at her hand and spun his body around to meet her.

"Marinette! Hi!" He blurted out, covering his mouth. He forced himself to hold back the river of compliments on his tongue after looking fully at Marinette. Her vibrant blue eyes lit up in the dawn of the night. She had her hair pulled back into a high-pony, along with a emerald figure eight scarf wrapped around her neck, a sepia colored ¾ sleeved shirt, below she wore a bit lighter emerald shorts, and a pair of plain white flats. Adrien was in awe. The way she looked was simple, yet so beautiful.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she said, a slight crack in her voice.

Adrien smiled slightly. "Because you are the most beautiful thing I know."

Marinette stood there inches away from Adrien. Her face flushed with heat as her cheeks became red. She looked nervously at Adrien. Once fully looking, she saw his eyes still fixated on her. His eyes were more than plain old green. They were the green the brings the earth back to life after an unforgiving cold. The green that revives grass from the harsh conditions of winter.

"You're so sweet, _Minou_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **Thank you.**_

The lights danced across the dark sky, each color slowly fading into another. The river was soft, wending its way between the banks of the stone walls that held the it. A small cruise guided its way through the Sine with tiny waves splashing against the bottom of the boat. Marinette rested her arms on the rail, smiling happily at Adrien who was telling her about his mother.

"She's really sweet, but she'd kill me if I did anything against her", he laughed nervously.

"I feel that would be any parent, but my parents seem like they don't really have a mean bone in their body. Might be because I never really did anything bad. Still, they would yell at me if I was late to class", Marinette smiled and looked up to the night sky. "What's your father like?" She asked.

Adrien stiffened, desperately trying to hide how uncomfortable he was. He made himself smile somewhat even if it looked like every smile he modeled. It took a toll on him, soon turning away from Marinette.

"If at all, I'd rather not talk about my father right now." Adrien's voice went quiet. Marinette's face filled with worry, but she didn't want to pry more.

"Of course. I can understand if you don't. The night sky sure is beautiful isn't it?" She asked trying eagerly to change the topic. Adrien's smiled formed back into a relaxing one. He spun around back at Marinette, smirking. His hand moved through his flowy blonde hair.

"Oh m'lady, this night sky isn't as pretty as your eyes." He smiled cutely. Marinette's cheeks suddenly went kiss pink like a spring rose, the blooming colour so loveable against her freckled skin.

"You're only just saying that, Adrien. But, I do appreciate the compliment." She smiled uneasy with her hands tucked behind her. Her palms sweating while she twiddled her thumbs. From what she knew now, Adrien would try to get a compliment about her whenever he had the chance to tell her. Of course it was nice, but she was too nervous to say anything back.

His stare didn't maneuver away from her tinted red face. Adrien's hands moved before he even realized. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up close against his chest. His hand gently glided through her hair, as he looked at her in a way he had never looked at a girl before. Marinette's eyes grew wide once she comprehended where and what exactly was going on right in that moment. Her blush seared through her cheeks and for a minute she thought her face was on fire. Adrien's eyes started to close as his face moved closer inch by inch, instantly stopping only noticing what his body was doing. He pulled away, eyes still in shock with his cheeks tomato red.

"Sorry!" He quickly stated. Marinette's own private thoughts made her blush, a boy looking her this way made her blush. She jerked away from him, not so much in a bad way, but more of a shocked way.

"No no, it's okay." Her glanced down at her hand, slightly close to Adrien's. Her mind was hesitant, yet her heart screamed for her to grab it. Her thoughts drowned in her head, over piling like stacks of books. Her hand jolted, grabbing Adrien's in a matter of seconds. He abruptly looked down and looked straight at Marinette, who was already looking at him.

Her mouth opened, "This… This is okay." She murmured. The words gently cascaded across her tongue as if directly speaking to his heart.

The sounds around them became muffled, almost as if they weren't there. Adrien had to hold his tongue, gritting his teeth. Anything that forced him to hold back the river of compliments. He grinned and unfixed himself so he was closer to her. As he leaned forward his pulse raced, but he paused as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Marinette's mouth opened slightly, her words held onto the back of her throat.

Adrien pulled back, eyes fixated on Marinette. His lips parted just enough to have words flow out. A smile formed on his lips bit by bit.

"Thank you."

* * *

"So, Saturday for our next day? I always love to spend time with you, M'lady." Adrien goofily said. The boat ride ended 15 minutes before, they were on the dock saying their goodbyes for the night. Adrien couldn't remove his eyes from Marinette's ocean blue ones.

"Yeah of course! But uhh, I have to get back to my dorm." Marinette broke the silence. Adrien snapped out of his gaze as if she'd dumped cold water on him. He wobbled his head and nervously grinned.

"Okay! I can walk you home if you'd like, I just don't trust people at night." Adrien said sternly. Marinette didn't know what to say. She walked at night all the time and she was perfectly fine. Her head turned away from his puppy eyes.

"Umm I was actually going to have my roommate take me back. But I appreciate the offer. Have a goodnight, Chaton." She swayed and walked away from a surprised Adrien. His mouth agape with his eyes watching her leave.

"Wow."

* * *

It's been 3 weeks since Marinette has moved into her dorm and met Adrien, who is now her somewhat boyfriend. For the last 3 weeks, Adrien and Marinette have gone out on dates, but haven't started dated.

It was 4 pm, Adrien sat at his table going over books and notes that he wanted to organize. Hours before, he'd gotten a call that he got the official job as a teacher at University of France. Even though his body was filled with excitement, his head was down. He knew he wouldn't get to see Marinette as much as he wanted to. Marinette had told him that she starting college next week. Her mood was so bright and cheerful as she explained how happy she was to attend college. Marinette never told him which college she was attending, sadly. He had told her he wouldn't be able to see her till after he starts his new job.

Adrien was nervous to start his teaching career. All he has ever known is how to stand in front of a camera and pose. He learned things here and there. Once Adrien was 15, he asked his father to teach him more about fashion to understand it more. His father took it as a, 'Teach me all you know', and ended up showing him more then he asked for. Adrien was sure grateful for it. Because his father is famous, he never needed college, at least for fashion anyway. Only somethings can be good when his father is famous designer.

The stacked books and paper were in the order Adrien wanted them in. He sighed loudly, closing his eyes and leaning back into his chair. For what seemed like forever, Adrien was enjoying the silence in his home. The stress seemed too pour away from hi in those couple of moments. Everything was peaceful, until there was a booming crash and papers were heard rusling. Adrien sighed louder, he opened his eyes, only to find his troublesome feline, Plagg.

"Ah you dumb cat! I just finished organizing that!" He shouted, as it echoed in the room.

Plagg looked at Adrien, dead eyed and shoved one of the books off the table. Adrien shrieked and grabbed it before it hit the floor. Sitting back up he found Plagg laying on his papers. He rolled his eyes before picking up the feline and placing him on the floor. The cat meowed noisily and scurried away. Now here Adrien was again, re-organizing his notes.

* * *

A large huff came from Marinette's lungs as she plumed heavily on her bed. Her eyes weighting, slowly closing shut. Sleep pulling her steadily along the darkness of her room. It was calm and quiet, very much to her liking. Before she fell into a deep slumber, her bedroom door slammed open.

"Marinette! You have to hear this!" Alya beamed as she stepped through the door. Marinette sighed, rolled her eyes, and groaned as she turned her head into the pillow. Willingly, she sat up to face Alya in the dark room.

"What you possibly need at," she paused to look at her alarm clock, "9pm?" She finished after giving Alya a very exhausted look. Alya gluped, but still smiled happily.

"I met a guy!" She shouted excited. Marinette sat there wondering why Alya would just her this now, but who cared, it was Alya afterall. Instead of questioning, she leaped out of bed and grabbed both of Alya's hands. Alya started jumping for joy. Marinette jumping seconds after her.

"Who is it?" Marinette asked her. Smiling widely, Alya put her finger over her own mouth and started to whisper into her best friends ear.

"Okay, so do you remember that guy from the other day at my work? When you and Adrien came in that morning?" She questioned Marinette. Marinette stood there for a moment, reminiscing in the past few days.

"The guy with the red hat? That stood at the counter just to continue talking to you?" Marinette turned her head in confusion.

"Yes him! I ended up getting his number and I finally texted him this morning. We have a date coming up this Sunday!" She exclaimed. Marinette rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You do know we start classes Monday, right?" Marinette looked at Alya with her full attention. Alya tilted her head back in frustration, and groaned heavily. Marinette could only giggle at her best friend. For the last month, Marinette and Alya had gotten really close. They had learned so much about one another that they never had any actual problems. For Marinette, it was easy for her to make friends, but she never actually had a best friend. Marinette liked the change. It was nice for her.

* * *

Monday. Marinette had been excited, but dreading the day. Her pink purse hanging at her side with her phone and wallet placed inside. Her books and folders held tightly in between her enclosed arms. Marinette had walked into the building minutes before, looking for her 2 classes that she had. Her first one was marketing. She needed to know how to handle her money if she truly wanted to continue with fashion. Marketing was closer to the exit door, away from her next class, fashion design.

Heading to the door, she opened it and found multiple people already in seats. The seats were lined back, each row higher than the one in front of it. Marinette bit her lip, feeling a frog in her throat. She quickly walked up to the top of the class and sat in a seat on the top row away from the students down below. She placed her books atop of the table and went on her phone. Pulling up Alya's conversation, she pulled up the keyboard and started typing.

 _Hey, do you want to stop and get lunch later after my classes finish up?_

Her finger lightly pressed against the screen, clicking send. Marinette shut off her phone into sleep and placing it back in her purse. She sat with her hand in her hands, leaning on the table with her elbows digging into the desk. Minutes seemed to pass heavily and longingly. The hushed sounds of others seemed to float away in the back of her mind, blurring into muffled whispers. Her eyes started to droop almost locking shut, that was before someone sat next to her. She bounced in surprise and slowly turned to her right. He wore a plain red cap at the top of his head with black-rimmed glasses, kind of like a pair of goggles. A pair of dark gray, blue, and orange headphones that were wrapped around his neck. A short-sleeved blue shirt with an eye design on the front. He placed his books down in front of him, sitting gently on the seat. His phone out in his hand, typing away at the screen. Why does he look so familiar? Marinette turned her gaze back to the rest of the room to find that she had zoned out for longer than she thought. The class was filled with many other people almost where every seat had been taken.

"Excuse me," She said to the man next to her, but keeping her eyes forward, "What time is it?" Marinette finished. The man just looked at her in question. Realizing someone had been speaking to him, he turned his attention to her.

"It's uhh 10, why?" He replied to her. Marinette nodded, thanking him for telling her. The man kept looking at her before he knew it, his arm had reached out and poked her arm.

"Umm yes?" she rotated her body towards him. Raising her left eyebrow, she gave him a sort of glare before he spoke.

"Well, if we are going in the same class, Miss. We mind as well get to know one another. I'm Nino." He finished smiling, while his hand floated in front of her. Marinette felt awkward. Did it really matter if she knew this guy or not? Her hand extended out from being folded underneath her other arm and gently shook his hand.

"I'm Marinette. Why did you decide to take this class?" Marinette tried to see why some guy like him would want to take a class like marketing. But, before he could answer her, the professor walked in and silenced the class. Maybe next time.

* * *

Marinette's hair swayed while she walked to her next class. She hadn't expected marketing to be so difficult as the class went on quickly. It was hard for her to remember things and take down notes. At the end of the class, she managed to get notes off of Nino. She'd have to thank him later next time she saw him. As Marinette came up the door, she opened it and found that the room only had a few desk. Assuming that one person got on table, she took the table on the far left in the front. There only had to be about 25 tables. When she sat down, she looked and realized there were already other people. She shook her head, she had to become more aware if she wanted to do good.

Pulling out her sketchbook, Marinette started doodling down the next design she wanted to make. It was a long baby pink dress, It had 5 layers, each one shorter than the one before, it had her signature flower patterned on it, with a pink bow tied around the waist, and thick straps. Her heart raced, excitedly to start working on it as soon as she could. Marinette didn't know where she'd be able to wear such a dress. Should she just make it like a summer dress? She shook her head and sighed like a slight spring breeze, soft and gentle, almost lost in the great room. Closing the small book, securing any sketches she didn't want others to see. As if on cue, her phone buzzed lightly in her purse. Pulling how her phone, it had showed a text from Alya. She'd agreed to go with Marinette to lunch. Offering a new place that she'd seen down the road from their dorm. Marinette's fingers glided across the screen, replying back to her best friend.

Before she could send the text, the door closed loudly in the room. Steps were heard and books slammed on the desk in the front of the room.

"Alright class, let's get star-" The person was cut off. Marinette looked up and her eyes grew, her mouth parted slightly. She felt like she had been choking, there was no way this was happening. She looked to the man who was in front of her. From the flowing blonde hair to his green eyes.

"Adrien?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Our little secret**_

She sat there, heart racing in her chest, threatening to burst out, eyes shaking in their sockets, and mouth was as dry as the desert. No, it wasn't real, she was dreaming. Marinette's hand quicken to her arm pinched it. Nothing. She pinched harder. Nothing. Her fingers enclosed on the skin between them, her nails dug deep, leaving marks. Over and over, her skin got redder.

"Miss, are you alright?" she heard a man's voice in front of her. Her eyes adjusted and there he was. Smiling to her like he had since she met him. She immediately took her hand away from her arm. Only to go back and cover the skin. Marinette shook her head in confirmation to tell him that she was okay. He nodded his head in return and walked back to the front. Adrien pulled up his computer and sat in the chair behind him.

"Alright I'm only going to do this once. There are 24 of you here, wherever you're at now is your seat so keep it like that." Adrien had said sternly to the class. Marinette was shaking, god what was she going to do? Date her professor? Adrien could lose his job if he did that, she couldn't do that to him. Her hand tighten around her arm. Her mind felt like a roller coaster, she could barely think straight. She had been going on dates with her _professor_. Did he know that whole time? He looked as shocked as she was. Maybe he didn't know, but was he as nerve wrecked as she was. Marinette glanced at him quickly, only 3 seconds. Then placed her eyes back down at the table. She clenched her hands, tightening her hands together. _Don't look. Don't look. Don't look._

"Miss Dupain-Cheng." A man's voice pierced through her ears.

"Huh?" Marinette gasped, her breathing unsteadily, desperately having and wanting the need to escape the room.

"Just making sure that you're paying attention. That will be your seat from now on, so don't move." Adrien had looked at her and back down to his computer, continuing to call off last names. She had to find a way to talk to him. After class? No, he might have another class. Text him now? She quickly pulled out her phone and fiercely started typing on the screen.

 _We need to talk…_

She pressed the screen harder than she should have. She was upset. Someone she had a real interest in her and it had to end up being her professor. Her heart pounded against her chest in pain. Marinette questioned if she did anything horrible for God to treat her this way. What was she to do? She never had admitted it to him but, she loved him. As much as her heart ached at the moment, she didn't even want to think about losing him.

Adrien had moved from his desk and leaned against the front of it. His chin held high, but deep down he knew he was feeling the same pain as Marinette. He could see it in her eyes and how see had acted towards him. He had seen the red skin on her arm, knowing that she must have done something to make it like that. He was shaking, but since his hands were placed in his pockets no one really noticed. His eyes were focused on Marinette. Oh, how he wanted to run over and hug her. Only to apologize that this should have never happened.

"Alright, let's start off with what we will be doing in this class." Adrien's voice was heavy. He wanted to wrap his arms around her so badly. He wanted to whisper in her ear that it was okay and that everything would be okay. His heart screamed for her warmth. In the last month, he had no idea how many times he had hugged her and put soft kisses on her forehead. He wanted to scream and tell her how much he loved her. The pain increased every time he looked at her wary eyes. He spoke about what they would do, but to him it felt like he was a whole other person. His words came out as a teacher, but his mind was only on Marinette.

She looked at him with sad eyes, her hands covering most of her beautiful face. Her eyes had a glossy look over them. He knew that she wanted to cry and he wanted to cry along with her just as much. His heart dropped every minute he couldn't speak to her. He glanced at her once more before looking at the whole class.

"I want everyone to grab out a piece of paper or sketchbook and come up with a hat. Something that when everyone sees it they will be blown away." Adrien looked at Marinette, now was his time to go speak to her. Each student after the next pulled out a paper to sketch on. Marinette pulled out her pink flowered sketch book, Adrien's eyes stared down the book. Thinking back to the day when they first met. He giggled at the thought. His legs moved on his own, walking around the class. Glancing at each sketch that was being started. Adrien noticed a hand being raised in the front of the room. Now seeing that it was Marinette, his pace quickened. He leaned over, acting like he was speaking to her about the sketch. He had seen nothing on the paper.

"Adrien, this can't be happening." She whispered harshly to him. Adrien recoiled from her, thinking that he had to be in trouble. After leaning back in, he put his hand on the table.

"Well it is, Marinette. I'm just as freaked out as you are. I don't know what to do. Listen, I'm free after this. My apartment." He took her pencil and wrote down his address. After writing it, he put a heart after it. He smirked and put her pencil down. He glanced around the room, seeing everyone to busy paying attention to the paper in front of them. He swiftly grabbed her hand, placed a gentle kiss on it and stood back up.

"Now, I hope you understand the assignment, Miss Dupain-Cheng." Adrien had walked away smiling to himself, while seeing how everyone else was doing.

Marinette's face a beet red. Her eyes stuck on the hand he had kissed. Her eyes didn't move, nor did her body. She didn't know what to think. Her body felt like her soul was pulled from it. Adrien's voice was heard around her, but to her it wasn't him speaking to other students. Lines that he told her for the past couple of weeks kept repeating in her mind like a broken record player.

" _You're beautiful_."

" _You're a great artist_."

" _Would love to get to know you more, Marinette_."

" _You made my whole day better_."

" _Thank you_."

The way he held her while they were on the boat. She thought about his eyes, they were every hue of the forest, rimmed cooly with moss. Their lightness reminded her of summertime, when the sun-rays warmed each extended leaf. Everytime she looked at them, she felt lost. Only in the best way possible. His laugh, his smile, his kindness. Everything to her was perfect about him.

Did all those things mean anything now? Could they even be together now? Now that Marinette was alone again, questions flowed through her mind that were difficult for her to answer anytime soon. She wanted to feel Adrien's touch. Anything to free her mind from thinking the terrible thoughts she had going through her stubborn head. Clenching her hands tight, her nails digging into the palms. Everything was going to okay, right? She had no idea. At the moment, she wanted to scream and find out if things were even going to work out for either of them.

She pulled out her phone and texted Alya once more.

 _Going to have to cancel on lunch. Something important came up. Tell the_

 _details later._

* * *

There she was, standing in front Adrien's house. His car parked in the driveway. It had been an hour since class had ended. Her breath was stiff, it hitched heavily after every exhale. She clenched her fists tightly, until her nails dug into the palm of her hand, but she barely noticed. The only thing she was really aware of, was the sound of her heart throbbing against the cage of her chest. Her feet moved slowly to the door, her mind screaming at her to stop.

Marinette halted violently. She didn't breath, not a single breath of air had been released. The birch door was bright due to the sun. Her hand raised, knocking slightly. Time seem to have dragged on. Marinette felt the steady breeze on her back, lifting her jacket off her back. She knocked again, was he even home? Minutes had passed and she decided for the best it was to leave. Her time wasn't needed if he wasn't willing to speak.

"Thanks for nothing, Adrien." Her voice let out. As she turned to walk away, the door had been open swiftly. A pair of arms wrapped around her small body and she was held in place.

"I'm sorry I took so long," A male voice reached her ears. Marinette was spun around and there she faced Adrien. His hair soaking wet with a white towel that laid upon his shoulders. He looked at her blue eyes and opened his mouth, "Please. Come in."

Marinette's mouth was left open, then it turned into a smile. With her hand in his, she followed him into the house, the door closing behind them. While her eyes adjusted to the light, a small black cat came up to her. Adrien rolled his eyes and picked the cat up.

"Sorry, he is a bit… needy. Marinette, this is Plagg." He cooed. Marinette's hands lifted up to pet the cat.

"He's so adorable!" She said excitedly, moving her hands over Plagg's soft fur. Adrien cleared his throat and looked at Marinette.

"Should we uhh… talk about today?" He gulped, his eyes stare heavily onto her. Marinette's faced wavered before nodding to him. Adrien grabbed her hand and led her to the living room.

The room was like a perfect magazine cover. The white curtains are linen, the kind of white that is untouched by hands and devoid of dust. Over the mantle on the right side, have pictures of a woman that looks just like Adrien, it was his mother. Marinette remembered Adrien showing her pictures of her. Around the picture are smaller ones of the two of them, vacations and the likes. Every single picture has his mother in it, but no father. Marinette's head tilted, looking at Adrien. He moves and sits on the couch. He pats the empty spot next to him to signal her to sit next to him.

Marinette nods walking over. Sitting down next to him, she glances over to him. A small smile is plastered on his face. It slowly fades and his mouth opens.

"I'm sorry," He started, feeling a frog in his throat, "I am not sure what to do now…"

Marinette's eyes shifted to the side again and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears. As she blinked, they dripped from her eyelids and slid down her cheeks. She bit her lip tightly in attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from her mouth; her heart sank. Something had grazed against her hand that was resting on her leg. Marinette quickly moved her eyes to see that Adrien had grabbed her hand.

"It's okay, Marinette. Everything will be okay I promise. Let's just get you through college and I can quit and find another job. Simple as that." Adrien said sternly. Marinette was positive that's what he wanted to do no matter what.

"Adrien, I can't do that. I'm sorry, but I cannot take you away from your job. Worst of all, you could get fired because our relationship." Her eyes lay on the floor.

"We never said we were official, Marinette. So if someone just asks, we can just say we were friends before I got the job." Adrien replied to her. His eyes stuck in their sockets. Never wavering away from Marinette. His grip on her hand had gotten tighter. Not wanting to let go.

"Listen Marinette, I have to confess. I really do like you. You're amazing. For me to feel this way, I cannot just give up on us. The last three months have been amazing. I just can't give up on you. Please, try with me at least… it will be our little secret…" Adrien felt defeated. The weight on his shoulder had gotten heavier. Like a thousands had been sitting on his back. His head now down looking at the floor.

Marinette sat there. She loved him. Her heart yelling at her to hug him. Her arms didn't move. Her body quivering, unable for her to stop it. She couldn't do that to him. She couldn't risk his job or career. Or even her own.

The hand got tighter around Adrien's. He suddenly found himself staring at Marinette. Her face was inches away from his own. His mouth opened to say something only to shut back in a second. His eyes closing and he moved slowly towards her.

Marinette's body moved on its own. Her eyes closing along with his. Hearts skip a beat as heat goes up to their lips. The world fell away. It was soft and comforting in ways that words would never be. Adrien's hand brushed up against her jaw. His hand now resting below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

Long seconds had passed. Both the blonde and the bluenette pulled away. Shocked at what had just happened. Marinette's face beet red, she stood and dashed out of the room. Adrien followed after her.

"Wait, Marinette! Where are you going?" Tripping over himself to follow her. Turning the corner, the door slamming as he saw it come into view. He ran to it and opened it. Marinette was out of view. No longer seen.

He stood in the doorway, he sighed closing the door and sliding his back down it, hitting the floor hard.

"What did I do wrong…?" He wrapped his arms around himself. Tears falling from his fragile face.


End file.
